The Second Love
by loveniallfrom1D
Summary: The time, 1899. The place, Paris, France. A young girl from london has just arrived from a long jorney by train, and as she's thinking of love, a young man by the name of Christian walks into her life. please comment!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day in Paris, France 1899. The city filled with love and hope for finding love, just as I felt when I got off the train. I breathed in the fresh air, wondering who I was destine to meet and what I would see beyond my home of London, England. In fact, I was so happy I spun around the station, my golden curls flying in the wind and my deep blue eyes dazzling with excitement. But as I was spinning a young man caught my eye, about my age, and he was staring at me, probably because he was wondering why I was spinning. I gave him a curious look and he walked off around the corner, and I wondered if I would see him again. And with that, I took a deep breath, grabbed my luggage and guitar case, and headed for the nearest hotel. When I got there I checked into a room, and as soon as I got in my room, I heard a crash from the room next to mine. I went to see what was going on and to make sure that no one got hurt. But when the door was answered, it was the same man from the station.

"Is there a problem miss?" he asked in a polite voice,

"I was wondering what that crash was. What was that anyways?"

"It was my companion here." said a short man dressed as a nun gesturing to a knocked-out Argentinian in the middle of the floor.

"I kept telling him not to do that falling stunt!" said an angry man with purple hair that I found a little random. Then I just noticed the huge hole in the young man's roof! I started to feel bad for him, especially since he lived below these loons. I guess he saw me staring at the hole, because he told me,

"It's okay, I'm sure someone in this hotel will try and fix it, I hope….."

When I looked around his apartment, it wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't a man on the floor and a big hole in the roof. Then I noticed a typewriter on a desk, now covered in dust from the fallen roof.

"Are you writing something?" I asked in a curious yet charming voice.

"Yes, well, I was, but I'm on a writer's block right now, kind-of."

"What's the story supposed to be about?"

"Well, it was supposed to be about Beauty, Freedom, Truth, and above all things Love. But, I've never been in love, so that's why I came to Paris, the city love, you know, to hopefully fall in love." A small smile spread on my face. He was handsome with his black hair in his face, grey eyes like ice, but underneath them, there was a bright fire of imagination, insperation, and ideas! Then I asked the men staring down from the hole,

"What were you working on with such a ridiculous stunt like that?"

"We were doing a play that Audrey wrote," said a pale man with a shaky voice and glasses said, pointing to the man with purple hair who's name is Audrey,

"And that man fell off the ladder like a crazy person an made this hole in the floor."

"And in my roof!" the man yelled to the two men crouching over the hole. Then I remembered something, I had to go to this place called the Moulin Rouge to meet my uncle so he can sign me up for a job there. So I said to the men,

"Excuse me gentlemen, do any of you know where the Moulin Rouge is?"

"Why are you going there?" asked the short man dressed as a nun, and I replied,

"My uncle is the 'ring master' of the Moulin Rouge. I think his name is Zidler?"


	2. Chapter 2

All there jaws dropped except for the nice man, and they all looked at me like I was crazy! Then the Argentinian sat up and yelled,

"ZIDLER IS THE DEVIL!" and laid back down knocked out cold.

"Good, he's alive." said Audrey with a slight smile, but it quickly turned back into a frown. Then he said to the man dressed as a nun,

"Oh great, how in heavens name are we going to find someone to play the passionate Swiss poet Goturd?"Then they all looked at the man from the station, although he looked nervous. Then I told him reassuringly,

"Don't worry; I'll clean up your apartment for you. I insist." 

"….Oh fine…." The man said, and we all cheered! I went back to my apartment to get a broom, came back, and they were gone. Although, I heard a conversation between the man dressed as a nun and the man from the station,

"It's very nice to meet you, um…."

"Christian," "Right, Christian."

"So, what's your name again, Toulouse, right?"

"Yes, Toulouse Lautrec."

So, his name is Christian, I thought as I started to sweep the dust off the floor. Then, when I started to rearrange his things so he could be more organized, I listened to the men upstairs arguing about the lyrics when I heard a voice sing out,

"THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!"

It was the most wonderful voice I ever heard, besides my own. Then the voice sang again, but a little softer,

"With songs they have sung, for a thousand years!"

I stared up in awe, wondering whose voice that is, when I heard Audrey say,

"GOOD-BYE!"

Then I heard the door slam behind him. When I was done cleaning, I rushed upstairs as soon as possible to ask what happened, but when I came in, I saw the weirdest things. First, I saw Christian in lederhosen on a ladder, the Argentinian on the bed, still out cold. Then I saw Toulouse and that other man drinking some kind of green liquid.

"What happened?" I screamed at all this random scene. Then Christian came down from the ladder and said to meet in his apartment to talk later. It was at least 10 o'clock at night when I had to meet up with him in his apartment. I came in my silk night dress and a robe tied at my hip. I knocked on the door, and when Christian came out, he pulled me in his apartment quickly, as if what he was going to tell me was a government secret or something. What is all this about? I wondered as he sat next to me on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"We need your help." Christian said as he took my hand and told me the plan that him and the other men came up with. They wanted to publish their play at the _Moulin Rouge_, so they needed me to convince Zidler to get there play in his theater, and if that didn't work, Christian was going to go under cover as the Duke and convince Zidler.

"Wear your best dress. Then, meet me, Toulouse, and the others in their apartment and we'll go to the _Moulin Rouge_." Then said good-bye and left. The next night, I chose out a dress that was suitable, hopefully, and went to the apartment.

"I bet you she'll dress in a suit." said one of the men through the door. The others laughed. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, but then someone showed me a little respect by saying,

"I bet she'll be practical and wear a dress, then she would be even more beautiful than ever…" the men awed and I knew that it was Christian that said it. The tears withdrew as I knocked on the door, and when I came in, everyone was staring at me. I was wearing a white and silver sparkled dress, an opening on the right side of the dress that went up to my knee on my right leg. I had braided my hair when I went to bed last night to make it wavy, and now it looks like a small ocean of golden thread. I was wearing some silver bangles on my wrist, and silver high-heels that I thought I would never wear until now. I was blushing very hard, and there was a silence until Christian spoke up and said,

"You look amazing…" There was a brief silence and the men made their way to the door until it was just Christian and me. I started to cave my body inward like an armadillo, knowing that I'm not the kind of girl that's comfortable with her body. Christian came over to me and took my hand, and my body froze as I looked into his eyes. I shivered, now realizing that I haven't seen my uncle ever since he laughed at me and called me a fat pig when I was 15 after I told him I wanted to work at the _Moulin Rouge_. I squeezed Christian's hand and whispered,

"I'm so scared…" I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as I remembered my uncle yelling at me in that forceful tone. My eyes locked with his, Christian leaned close to me, my heart pounding out of my chest, not knowing what to expect…


End file.
